Long Road to Recovery
by Arikae
Summary: Sequel to my version of Undercover Dukes. Bo is finally discharged from hospital but trouble at the farm makes the recovery harder for the family than it should have been. rated T for some violence - just in case.
1. Discharge

**Author's note: This is the sequel to my version of Undercover Dukes. Turns out I didn't explore how Bo and his family handles his recovery, like I thought I would. Instead I stuck them in another bad situation. I can't help myself :D Enjoy!**

**Warning: Un-beta-ed. I apologise for the grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes or any of the characters in the Dukes of Hazzard. I do own the FBI agents though, except for Walden.**

Recovery

It is two weeks after Bo and Luke helped the FBI put away J.J. Carver, FBI's most wanted and two weeks since Bo was admitted into Mercy General for two bullet wounds, one in the chest and the other in the abdomen. The doctor had said it was touch and go for a while but Bo pulled through and today, Bo was ready to go home. He's recovery was slowed but there was no complications and today, Dr Whitler, the doctor who saved Bo's life, had deemed Bo well enough to go home. Much to both the doctor's and Bo's relief. Dr Whitler was a patient man, but Bo really did test him. There were two reasons why he was relieved that Bo was going home; one, it meant that Bo was recovering well and two, he no longer had to listen to Bo's constant asking of when he could go home. The nurses, however, were a different story. Half the nurses in the hospital enjoyed taking care of Bo and flirting with him, while the other half enjoyed flirting with his cousin. Now that Bo was going home their motivation for coming to work had just been knocked down a notch or three.

Dr Whitler gave Luke instructions for caring for Bo at home. Bo was making a good recovery but he still needed to take it easy for another month or so. That meant no chores, no walking around, no stressing, and definitely no driving. He would've said no flying as well if he had any idea what went on in Hazzard County. Bo didn't like the sound of that but the doctor threatened to keep him in the hospital if he did not follow his orders to the T. "He stays in this wheelchair for two weeks, at least. After that, take him to Dr Garrison in Tri-County Hospital and he'll be reassessed again. I'll be sending him Bo's records, so he'll know what's going on." He told Luke. "Don't let him use any of his abdominal muscles. He does and he'll be right back in hospital."

"Don't worry, Doc, between me, Daisy and Uncle Jesse, we'll make sure he stays put." Luke assured the doctor. Bo looked between the doctor and Luke, getting frustrated.

"I'm right here, you know." Bo complained. He had been lying on the bed, already changed and waiting impatiently to leave the hospital and get back to the farm.

"Yes, I know." Dr Whitler said casually, "But these instructions are for your cousin. I already know you well enough to know that you will not follow my instructions."

"Aw Doc. It was just that one time! How was I to know you really meant it when you said 'don't move.' I thought you were just telling me to not leave the bed, not, not move at all!"

"My order was 'don't move an inch'."

"I don't remember hearing the inch part." Bo sulked.

"Which is why I'm telling this to your cousin and not you. You clearly have selective hearing." Dr Whitler shook his head in exasperation, "Is he always like this?"

Luke laughed, "Only when he's sick. Other times we can barely get him to stay still to listen."

Bo glared at him. "You're supposed to be on my side."

Luke put his hands up, "Hey, when it comes to your health, I'm always on the doctor's side."

Bo folded his arms and pouted. "Can we just go home?"

"Not yet. You just sit still. I have more instructions to give Luke." Dr Whitler said pointedly. The doctor handed Luke three bottles, "These two are antibiotics. Take them every morning until the bottles are finished. It's important that he finishes these." He held up the other bottle, "These are his pain-killers. Give it to him when he needs it but no more than three times a day." He looked over at Bo, "Don't wait until your pain gets too much before taking these. They'll be less effective if you do." Bo just nodded. "You're free to leave. Take care of him." He ordered Luke, not that he needed to. The doctor could already tell from the past two weeks that Luke would take good care of his cousin. "Listen to your cousin." He ordered Bo.

"I'm starting to think you don't trust me, Doc." Bo grinned when the doctor gave him a 'you think?' look, then more seriously, he held out his hand to the doctor. "Thanks for saving my life, Doc. You ever come down Hazzard way, I'll make sure you get the grand tour."

Dr Whitler nodded and shook Bo's hand. "I'll remember that. One thing before you leave. He held out a picture of Bo and Luke when they had won the 1983 NASCAR. My son is a big fan of you and Luke. Mind if I get an autograph. You're both his heroes."

Bo and Luke exchanged looks when they saw the picture. They would remember that day for the rest of their lives. "It's the least we can do for the man who saved Bo's life. What's his name?"

"Marcus." Dr Whitler couldn't wait to get this picture home to his son. Bo signed the picture and then handed it to Luke. Luke signed it and then gave it to the doctor. Dr Whitler smiled at what was written. _To Marcus, your father is our hero, Bo and Luke Duke. _"He's going to be the envy of every boy in his school. Thank you. Now, off you go and, I mean this in the nicest possible way, I never want to see you here again." Bo and Luke laughed causing Bo to grimace at the pain it caused. "And don't make him laugh."

"Gee really? I wonder why?" Bo grunted. Luke and the doctor gently helped Bo off the bed and into the wheelchair. Luke could already see how much effort that took Bo. Luke sighed, this was going to be harder than he thought it would be.

"There'll be two orderlies waiting at the entrance to help you get Bo into the car. You're not driving the General Lee, are you?" It was more like a warning than a question.

Luke shook his head. The entire hospital knew about the car that Bo and Luke had built from scratch. Luke had told everyone about it when Bo was sleeping and he needed to pass time. Dr Whitler told him he needed to get another car to take Bo home once he heard that it was a race car and therefore the doors didn't open. Cooter had come by yesterday to drop off a Chevy he had at the garage and then drove the General back to Hazzard. Bo was so happy to see his friend even if it was only for an hour. Cooter was flat out with the work at the garage and helping Uncle Jesse at the farm. Bo was feeling bad about it but Cooter set him straight in no time "Dukes and Davenports have been helping each other out for generations now. I ain't going to be the first Davenport to break that tradition." He had told him and that was all it took to ease Bo's guilt over the matter.

Luke wheeled Bo out to the entrance where the two orderlies the doctor had promised were waiting for them. Luke opened the passenger side door and stood aside while the orderlies expertly got Bo into the car causing the least pain to the patient. "Have a safe trip home, Mr Duke. It's good to see you hadn't lost your touch on the racing circuit." The orderly grinned at Bo before standing back up and shaking Luke's hand. "It was good while it lasted." Luke nodded. He had met quite a few fans of his and Bo's. He got in the car and waved at the nurses who had come out to farewell the Dukes.

Bo grinned, "We were quite the celebrity in there, huh?"

"Yeah, good thing the FBI put you in a private room. I'd hate to have to entertain everyone."

"Yeah, but you had no problem entertaining the nurses." Bo said knowingly.

Luke had dreamy look on his face. "Yeah, that was fun." Bo had the same look on his face.

"Yeah, it was fun, wasn't it?" Bo giggled, regretting it straight away when the wound at his abdomen protest. "I gotta stop doing that." Bo said as he closed his eyes and took slow breaths to ride out the pain. Luke kept his eyes on the road, only taking his eyes off for moments at a time to check on his cousin. He sighed in relief when he could see that Bo got his pain under control.

"We need to be more careful." Luke told him. "It's not good for your recovery."

"I'll be fine, Luke. Once we get home and I'm in my own bed, I'll be fine." Bo said smiling as he thought about home.

"Why don't you have a nap? I'll wake you when we get there." Luke suggested. Bo was about to tell Luke that he wasn't tired when a yawn swallowed his words. "What was that?" Luke teased.

Bo's eyes narrowed, "Cute. All right, I'll sleep, but make sure you wake me when we get into Hazzard."

Luke nodded and reached back into the back to get his denim jacket. "Here, it's a little cold today. Don't want you catching a cold." Bo took it and used it as a blanket. He snuggled into it and was gone in a minute.

Luke smiled as he drove with his cousin sleeping in the seat next to him. The weeks in hospital had been the longest two weeks ever. Every day, he would worry that something would happen that could set back Bo's recovery. Dr Whitler had told him that, although Bo was healing well, there was still a chance of infection. Since then, he had woken up every hour to check Bo's temperature. It wasn't until Luke was on the verge of collapse three days later that Bo insisted he have a good night's rest otherwise he would get the doctor to sedate him. Luke felt even sillier when the nurse told him that the monitor would alert them of any rise in temperature long before he would notice it. Luke looked over at his cousin and smiled at the soft snoring coming from him. He was as happy as Bo to finally be able to go home. He missed the farm, but it still won't be the same because Bo would not be running around and laughing like he would be if he weren't injured. Luke missed his carefree cousin and the sooner he got him back the better off their entire family would be.


	2. Home sweet home

**Warning: Un-beta-ed. I apologise for the grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes or any of the characters in the Dukes of Hazzard. I do own the FBI agents though, except for Walden.**

Over an hour later Luke stopped the car just short of the county line. He turned to his cousin and gently shook his shoulder. "Hey Cuz, you wanna wake up and see where we are?" Bo rubbed his eyes and pushed the jacket off. He slowly pushed himself up with his arms and winced as the movement caused some discomfort. Bo looked around. Luke watched as the smile grew on his cousin's face when he saw the sign 'Welcome to Hazzard County!' "Welcome home, Cuz." Luke said softly so not to disturb this moment for his cousin.

Bo looked at him with tears in his eyes. Bo never thought that he could miss Hazzard this much. "Thanks, Luke."

Luke ruffled Bo's hair affectionately before putting the car into gear, "You ready?"

"You bet!" Bo grinned as the car moved pass the county line and into Hazzard County. Bo and Luke both let out a long breath in satisfaction. It was the best feeling in the world. Half an hour later, Luke turned onto Old Mill Road. Bo sat further up in his seat as the farm came into view and there on the porch stood Jesse, Daisy, Cooter, Rosco...and Boss Hogg! "Am I seeing things, Luke?" Bo asked his cousin.

Luke frowned, "Not unless I'm seeing things as well." He looked at Bo with an amused look on his face, "I'm not speeding."

"Speeding! Luke, he's probably here to give you a ticket for impeding traffic, you were driving so slow." Bo gave a cheeky grin.

"You're really funny, Bo." Luke returned. He pulled the car up behind Dixie. "Wait here." Bo rolled his eyes and then smiled as Jesse and Daisy ran up to the car and opened his door.

"Howdy!" Bo grinned as Daisy reached in to hugged him, followed by his uncle. Cooter shook his hand and then went to helped Luke with the wheelchair. Rosco stuck his head in the driver's window.

"Gjit...Hi Bo." He said with the wave of a hand.

Bo turned to him. "Howdy, Rosco. You here to arrest me for somethin'?" The others laughed at that.

"Ah...no...I...I..." Rosco frowned and pulled his head back out and looked at his brother-in-law. "Ah Boss...am I here to arrest Bo?...ooh!" He jumped back when Boss swiped him over the head with his hat.

"Of course not." Boss admonished. He bent over and looked at Bo through the driver's window. The smile he had on his face almost gave Bo a toothache. "We're here to welcome Bo back."

Bo looked at Jesse confused, "Aaah, thanks, Boss, Rosco. I think?" He wasn't sure what to make of this. Jesse just shook his head, telling Bo that he would tell him about it later.

"Hey Cooter!" Luke called, "Help me get Bo into the chair."

"Sure thing, Buddy roe!" Cooter moved over to the passenger side. "How do we do this?"

"Let me just swing Bo's leg around first." Luke reached in and then gave Bo a stern look, "Don't even try to help. Let us do it." Bo didn't look happy but he knew Luke was right. Luke grabbed Bo's legs and turned Bo so that his legs were out the door. "Okay, Cooter you get his right arm and I'll get his left." Luke squeezed himself between the door and Bo, grabbing his arm and pulling it over his shoulders. Cooter grabbed Bo's right arm and together they lifted Bo up and lowered him into the wheelchair. Bo winced but the pain was bearable. He noticed that everyone was quiet, watching him to see if the pain was bad.

"It's okay. Cooter and Luke did a good job. I barely felt it." Bo reassured them. Even Rosco and Boss looked concerned. "Really. Now, can we go inside. I'm starving." That got Jesse going. He rubbed his hands together.

"That's great, because I made your favourite, crawdad bisque!" Jesse said as he walked in front of them and opened the door. Cooter and Luke lifted the wheelchair up the steps. Luke settled the wheelchair in the space at the end of the table. Jesse had already removed a chair, knowing Bo would be in a wheelchair for a while.

Bo leaned back in his chair and looked around the room. "Home, sweet, home." Luke sat down in the chair next to Bo, while Jesse and Daisy got lunch ready. "You joining us, Cooter?" Bo asked him.

"You know I never turn down a meal at the Duke farm." Cooter grinned as he sat down at the table. Bo looked over to Luke when he heard him trying to hold back a laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Luke didn't say anything but just gesture with his chin to something behind Bo. Bo turned his head without moving his body. He could just see Rosco standing to his right. He turned the other way and saw Boss was on his left. "Um...Boss, Rosco? Is there anything I can do for you?" These two were really starting to confuse him.

"Well, now that you ask." Boss gave his sweetest smile again and moved so that Bo didn't have to strain to see him. "I was just wondering what you plan to do with your reward."

Jesse turned around from spooning the bisque, looking very angry. "J.D! That's none of your business!" J.D had the decency to look apologetic, even if it was exaggerated.

"My reward?" Bo was confused.

"ooh...ooh...that's right. Your reward." Rosco was almost squealing with delight. "kiew...kiew."

"Luke?" Bo looked to his cousin for help. "What reward?"

"Ooh...you mean you don't know?" Rosco asked, still behind him.

Bo turned and then got frustrated when he couldn't see him properly. He hated when he couldn't see the person he was talking to. "Rosco, would you move so I can see you?" Rosco jumped and then moved, not really appreciating being ordered around by Bo. "Thank you. Now what the heck are you talking about?"

"Calm down, Bo." Luke put a hand on his arm and Bo immediately relaxed. "The FBI came around here and handed Uncle Jesse a cheque for $10000 as a reward for helping catch J.J. Carver and the President sent us a letter to thank us personally."

"Really? How come I'm only hearing about it now?" Bo was surprised. They've never had so much money at one time before.

"We decided to tell you when you got home to make your homecoming even sweeter but we weren't counting on Boss and Rosco being here." Luke gave them a look to say he wasn't happy that they had ruined the surprise.

"That's a lot of money, Bo. Do you know what you want to do with it?" Cooter asked.

Bo sat there, dumbfounded. "I have some ideas on where you can invest that money." J.D told him. Bo looked at him, almost expecting him to lick his lip with all the greed he showed on his face. Bo leaned back to get away from him, only to brush against Rosco. He jumped in shock causing Rosco to jump back.

"Dang it, Rosco!" Bo complained as the wound in his abdomen flared up from the movement. He put his arm around his stomach and braced himself against the table with his other hand, taking deep breaths.

"Slow breaths, Bo." Luke coached, with his hand on Bo's shoulder. "I think it's time for you two to leave, don't ya think?" Luke glared at them. Cooter got up to open the door to let them out.

"J.D, Rosco, thank you for coming around but Bo's had a long trip and I want him to rest after lunch, so you're going to have to leave." Jesse's voice told Boss and Rosco that it wasn't a request.

"But..." J.D wasn't allowed to protest. Daisy turned Boss around to face the door and started walking him out. "I'm sure you have a lot of ideas for Bo, Boss but us Dukes have been handling our money within the family for generations now and we ain't about to trust a Hogg with that much money. No offence, Boss, but you wouldn't trust a Duke with your money, now would you?" Daisy had lead Boss and Rosco out the door. J.D turned around for one last try but Daisy just closed the door on him. Daisy brushed her hands together as if to clean her hands and grinned at the rest of them.

"Good job, Daisy." Luke grinned back at her as he felt Bo getting his pain under control.

"I'm getting mighty tired of this, Luke." Bo said when he could finally talk.

"I know, but it'll get better. You just need to be patient." Luke smiled at him. Bo sighed and nodded.

"Here you go, Bo." Jesse put a bowl of the bisque in front of Bo. Bo breathed in the aroma and smiled.

"This smells great, Uncle Jesse." He wanted to start but he knew he had to wait to say grace.

Jesse and Daisy served everyone else and then sat down. "Bless us O Lord and for These Thy Gifts which we are about to receive, may the Lord make us truly thankful. Amen."

"Amen" They chorused before digging in.

"mmm...I really missed your cooking, Uncle Jesse." Bo said after a spoonful of the bisque.

"Well, you can have all you want. I made a whole pot." Jesse smiled as he watched his youngest eat his lunch. He really missed having Bo at the dinner table.

"That's good you made that much, because I'm pretty sure I'm going to have a few more bowls." Luke agreed. He missed Jesse's cooking as much as Bo did.

Jesse was so engrossed in getting his youngest back that he had only just realised that he hadn't seen Luke in just as many weeks. "You did good, Luke." Jesse told him, "It can't have been easy on you."

Luke almost choked on the lump that formed in his throat. He smiled to hide his discomfort, "No harder than it was for you and Daisy being back here waiting on news from me." The mood in the room suddenly became sombre as the family recalled the past couple of weeks.

Cooter looked at each of them. "Hey! Bo's back. This is a celebration not a funeral!"

Bo grinned, "Cooter's right! Me and Luke are home and this is our first meal together. I, for one, am going to savour this moment." He finished off his bowl of bisque and asked for more.

Luke rushed to finish his. "I ain't letting you eat it all. I've missed out on just as much of Uncle Jesse's cooking as you did." Daisy laughed at her cousins. Jesse was more than happy to refill their bowls. As he took their bowls, he gave Cooter a grateful smile, thanking him for bringing his family out of their dark thoughts. Cooter just held up his bowl with a grin causing everyone, but Bo, to laugh. Bo was learning to control his urge to laugh as it caused more pain than it was worth.

They finished their lunch and Cooter left to open the garage. Luke got Bo settled on the couch. Bo had just taken his pain-killers and it was making him drowsy. Daisy got a pillow and a blanket from the cupboard and handed it to Luke. Luke laid the blanket over the already sleeping Bo and then gently lifted his head to slip the pillow under it. Daisy wrapped her arms around Luke's waist and leaned her head on his shoulder. Luke put his arm around her shoulder. They stood there watching Bo sleep peacefully. Jesse was watching them from the kitchen. He missed seeing his three kids together.

"He's still in a lot of pain." Daisy said.

"I know. That's why he really needs our help for the next month or so. You saw how the smallest movement causes so much pain."

Daisy nodded, "He won't like being coddled for so long."

"He won't have a choice." Jesse said gruffly from where he was standing. Luke chuckled. Jesse always sounded harsher when he was worried about any of his kids.

"Don't worry, Uncle Jesse. We'll take good care of him. Just be patient with him. He gets real ornery when he's cooped up in the house." Luke knows this because he was the same way whenever he was bed ridden.

"You know I ain't deaf." They looked at the man on the couch in surprise, "Y'all wanna talk outside, some of us wanna sleep." Bo didn't open his eyes, he just snuggled further into the pillow.

Daisy covered her mouth to stop herself from giggling. Luke just shook his head and lead his cousin into the kitchen. "I'm going to get some chores done." Luke said as he walked pass his uncle.

Jesse grabbed Luke by the arm and pulled him into a hug. "I'm proud of you." Jesse said before pulling away. "Don't over do it. I'm sure you're tired as well." Luke nodded not trusting his voice and walked out the door.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Bo had slept through to dinner and dinner was just as good as lunch with roast chicken and mashed potatoes. Now was the hard part. It was time for a shower. The doctor had given Luke instructions, but Luke knew it was going to be harder said than done. Jesse had bought a plastic chair with rubber feet and put it in the shower. Luke decided that lifting Bo up from under the knees and back would be the easiest. Bo was taller than him but it was only to get him around the bathroom so it wouldn't be too hard. It didn't stop him from teasing his cousin though. "Bo, you're gonna need to cut back on your helpings." The truth was, Bo was much lighter than he should've been but Luke knew it was only because of the stay in the hospital. Luke put Bo down on the chair. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. You don't look so good though. You need to start doing weights." Bo gave a cheeky smile.

"I am, you!" Luke returned as he started removing the bandages. The doctor had given Luke plenty of bandages as he needed to change it every day after the shower. This was the first time Luke had seen Bo's scars after the stitches had been removed, it looked better but it still shocked Luke to see the damage the bullets had done to his cousin.

"Luke?" Bo called when his cousin wasn't moving.

Luke shook himself out of his thoughts and gave his cousin a smile. "Sorry about that." Luke proceeded with getting Bo's jeans off and boxers off. Luke was about to remove his own clothes when he realised they had a new shower head. He smiled and pulled the shower head off it's handle. "Looks like Uncle Jesse thought of everything."

Bo grinned and took the shower head off Luke. "Hey, this means I can shower on my own." Bo was relieved, he didn't really like the idea of Luke in the shower with him. They hadn't showered together since they were boys. Luke, on the other hand, didn't like the sound of leaving Bo in here alone.

"I don't know, Bo..."

"Come on, Luke. I have no problem moving my arms around. As long as I don't stretch too much I'll be fine. If I have trouble I'll call you. No doubt you'll be right outside the door anyhow." Bo pleaded.

Luke sighed, "Fine. Call me when you're done." Luke left the bathroom. Bo was so relieved that there was something he could do by himself. He wasn't used to relying on his family like this. He had no problem letting his cousin help him out of trouble but not with every day things like showering and eating and walking. Bo winced a little when he had to reach up to shampoo and rinse his hair but everything else went well. He turned the shower off and was about to call out when his cousin walked in. Bo just smiled and shook his head. Luke was obviously waiting anxiously outside and heard the shower turn off. "You done?"

"Yeah, I'm done." Bo replied. Luke grabbed the towel and threw it at Bo. "Here, dry your hair." He then grabbed another towel and gently dabbed at the tender skin around the wound. Luke could feel Bo tense up. "That hurt?"

"Nah," Bo continued drying his hair, "Just uncomfortable." Luke finished drying the wounds and continued with the rest before helping Bo into his pyjama bottoms and then into his wheelchair. In the room Luke and Jesse sat Bo on his bed so Luke could put on new bandages. Jesse handed Bo a couple of pain-killers and a glass of water.

"Thanks, Uncle Jesse." Bo handed the glass back. Bo kept his arms out of the way so that Luke could wrap the bandages easily. "Thanks, Luke," Luke looked up as he finished off. "For everythin'"

Jesse watched as Luke helped Bo to lay down and then sat on the edge of the bed. "You want to thank me, you get yourself back to your old self so that I don't have to do all the chores."

Bo sighed, "The way I'm feeling right now, I'm not sure when that'll be."

"I know it feels that way, son, but you will get better. It'll just take some time." Jesse said from where he was standing. "In the mean time, why don't you think about what you want to do with your reward."

Bo's eyes widened, "I plum forgot about that, with Boss and Rosco hanging all over me like that. Anyway, why would they think that I'll be making that decision?" Bo looked at Jesse, confused, "Better yet, why are you asking me that, Uncle Jesse? That money don't just belong to me. Heck, Luke did all the thinking, I ain't done nothing except what I do best." Bo yawned, the medicine was starting to take effect.

"That ain't exactly true. You almost died trying to get Carver and his goons. I'd say you've done a lot more than you're giving yourself credit for." Luke pat Bo's leg.

"And I'm the one who told J.D that you'll be making the decision." Jesse told him.

Bo was about to push himself up when Luke quickly stopped him, "Take it easy, Bo. You have plenty of time to think about it."

Bo leaned back against the pillow in frustration. "That money doesn't just belong to me. It belongs to all of y'all too. I ain't making the decision on my own and y'all can't make me."

Luke just laughed at Bo's expression. It was like he was 10 years old again and refusing to eat his vegetables. "Didn't I tell ya, Uncle Jesse? Bo cares about that money as much as he cares about J.D." Luke was actually quite proud of his cousin, "No point forcing him on the issue."

"Yeah, I should've known that. It would have been nice for you boys to use that money on the General or somethin' you've always wanted, especially after everythin' you've been through."

Bo looked at his uncle's down expression. "Uncle Jesse, you've given us everythin' we could ever ask for. You raised Luke, Daisy and me like we was your own. I don't think we could've been more happier if we were raised by our own parents. I've got everythin' I want here at the farm. I don't need anythin' else."

Luke agreed, "And as for the General Lee. Well, he's exactly how we want him to be. We built him from scratch and there ain't nothing we want to change." He hugged his uncle, "Bo's right, Uncle Jesse. That money belongs to all of us and we should decide what to do with it as a family." Jesse couldn't have been more proud of his boys if they were the president of the U, S of A. Jesse bent over and kissed Bo on the head. "I'll see you in the morning. Good night."

"Good night, Uncle Jesse." Bo said drowsily.

"Good night, Uncle Jesse." Luke said as Jesse closed the door. He turned back to Bo who was already half asleep. He pulled the covers up "Good night, Bo."

"Night, Luke." Bo mumbled. He was gone by the time Luke got his things to have a shower and get ready for bed.


	3. Recovering nicely

**Warning: Un-beta-ed. I apologise for the grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes or any of the characters in the Dukes of Hazzard. I do own the FBI agents though, except for Walden.**

The next morning Bo woke up when the sun came through the window. He squinted and rubbed his eyes to clear the fog. He smiled at the good night sleep he had. Bo swung his leg off the bed, "Aaaah!" He curled up on his side as the pain tried to claim him. He didn't even notice that Luke barrelled through the door and was kneeling in front of him. "Bo." Luke pushed Bo's hair back from his eyes and found that they were closed tight. "Bo, can you hear me?" He didn't get an answer. "Bo, it's okay. Just take deep breaths like I showed ya."

Bo could hear Luke but he couldn't get the pain under control to understand what Luke was telling him. Jesse stood at the door, waiting to see if his help was needed. Luke turned to him when he saw that he wasn't getting through to his cousin. "Uncle Jesse, can you get me an ice pack, cold water and a towel?" Jesse nodded and ran to the kitchen. Luke continued running his hand through Bo's hair. "It's okay, Bo. You're going to be fine." Bo wasn't even aware of what was happening. He only knew that his stomach was on fire. Jesse came back in with everything Luke had asked for. "Bo, I'm going to move you onto your back."

Jesse couldn't stand the pain he saw on his nephew's face. "Can't we just give him his pain medication?"

Luke shook his head, "It'll take too long to ease the pain and he's too tense for it to be effective." Luke rolled Bo onto his back causing Bo to groan. He grabbed the ice pack and lifted Bo's arm to place it his abdomen. He then grabbed the towel and soaked it, using it to wipe Bo's brow, face and neck. It was a good 10 minutes before Bo's breathing started to even out. "That's it, Bo. Slow, deep breaths."

Bo finally opened his eyes and saw how worried his cousin and uncle was. "Sorry, I scared you." Jesse breathed out in relief. He was glad that Luke knew what he was doing.

"Hey, I'm use to it." Luke said, which was true because he had been helping Bo handle his pain for the two weeks he had spent in the hospital. "Uncle Jesse was about to ship you off to the hospital again though."

"Don't you scare me like that again." Jesse said as he pointed his finger at his boy.

"Sorry, I woke up and forgot about it when I saw I was home." Luke could hear that Bo was still in pain.

"Here, you better take this." Luke was about to shake out two pills when Bo protested.

"I just woke up. That's gonna make me fall asleep again. The ice pack is helping heaps. Can't we just wait a couple of hours at least." Bo begged his cousin. Luke studied him. He had learnt that Bo was actually quite good at hiding how much pain he was in. After a minute he nodded.

"Okay, but if it gets any worse you better tell me." Luke warned.

"Yes Sir!" Bo smiled. "Help me sit up?"

Luke sat him up while Jesse went to the kitchen to get Bo's tray of breakfast. "Daisy made bacon and eggs with mushrooms and toast. I've cut up the toast and the bacon for you." He put the tray Bo's lap.

"Thanks, Uncle Jesse. Daisy gone to work?" Bo asked as he started on his breakfast.

"Yup, she's got an early shift so she'll be back by lunch." Jesse told him.

"I'm going to get back to the chores." He put his hand on a couple of magazines. "These are the last two weeks' issue of our car magazine and I'll be right outside the window." Bo nodded with his mouth full. Luke just laughed as he left the room. Jesse stood there a little longer. Bo swallowed his food and smiled at his uncle.

"I'm fine, Uncle Jesse. I'll be more careful next time."

"You better. I swear you boys are making my hair fall out!" Jesse grumbled as he left the room.

* * *

Two weeks later...

"I don't see why we can't go in the General. I'm sure I can get in their without hurting. It doesn't hurt anywhere near as much any more." Bo sat on the porch swing complaining.

"Bo, we've had this argument twice already. Even if we can get you in without hurting you we definitely can't get you out without causing you pain." Luke was close to throttling his cousin. He was trying to finish chopping the wood before taking Bo to the hospital.

"I'm sure we'll think of something when we get to the hospital. The orderlies can help out. Anyway, I've been getting myself off the bed and into the wheelchair the last couple of days without any problems."

Luke stopped chopping and pointed the axe at his cousin, "I'm not talking to you about this again, Bo. Getting yourself from the bed to the wheelchair is completely different to getting in and out of the General."

"But..."

"BO!" Luke yelled at him, stopping him in his track. "I'm tired. I've been doing all the chores for two weeks now and moving you around the house and trying to help Cooter at the garage! I am NOT going to lift you into the General Lee! Now, if you don't mind, I need to finish chopping this wood before we head to the hospital." He continued chopping, completely oblivious to the guilty look on his cousin's face.

"I'm sorry." Bo said softly. He wanted to go back in his house but Luke had helped him out here and he wasn't about to try and get back by himself. Luke would probably tie him to his bed if he did that. There was nowhere Bo could go so he just sat there and watched as his cousin work. He knew the past two weeks was hard on his family, Luke especially. When he was still in hospital, Luke only needed to take care of him, but now that they were home, he had other responsibilities as well and it was taking a toll on Luke. Bo didn't help the matters either by complaining about being cooped up in the house. He missed driving the General, missed going to Cooter's garage, missed flying over the creek and overall just missed being able to do whatever he wanted. Bo leaned back against the swing and continued watching Luke chop the wood. He wondered when life would go back to normal for his family. They've already wasted so much time looking after him, time that could be used for tending the farm. Everyone was exhausted. Even Daisy had to come home and help take care of him while Luke and Jesse did the chores. They always tried to have one of them close by, just in case anything happened.

Luke finished chopping the wood and started piling the wood in the barn. When he was finally done he put his shirt back on and took out his pocket watch. "Right on time." Luke headed to where Bo was sitting. "Bo, time to go. Let me wash up and I'll come out and help you in the car." Bo was still deep in thought. "Bo!"

"Huh? Sorry, what was that?"

"I said I'll go wash up and then we can head out." Luke repeated.

"Sure, I ain't going anywhere." Bo forced himself to give Luke a small smile.

Luke frowned, "You okay, Bo?"

"I'm fine." Bo told him. Luke wasn't convinced but he figured he could talk to Bo about it on the drive to the hospital.

"All right. I'll be back." Luke pat him on the shoulder before running inside.

On the way to the hospital, Bo was unusually quiet. "Bo, you wanna tell me what's wrong?"

Bo looked over. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just a little tired."

"Right, because you sounded real tired when you were whining about taking the General."

Bo looked at him. "I wasn't whining. Just miss riding in the General Lee." He said quietly.

Luke suddenly realised he was overly hard on Bo back at the farm. "Aw Bo, I'm sorry I blew up at you."

Bo looked out the window. "I'm the one that should be sorry. I shouldn't be making your day worse by complaining." He looked back over to Luke. "I'm sorry."

"Bo..."

"I'm fine, Luke. Really. I just want to get to the hospital so the doc can tell me that I'm not restricted to the wheelchair any more. That way you don't have to carry me around the house." Bo looked back out the window. Luke didn't push him. He'll just have to wait until after to assessment to talk to Bo.

At the hospital, Bo was laying on the examination table with his shirt off while the doctor prodded him. Dr Garrison pressed against the wound on his abdomen. "Does that hurt?"

"No."

"How about this?" The doctor put pressure on another spot.

"No."

"This?" Bo flinched at that. Luke jumped up from the chair he was sitting on.

"That hurt a little." Bo said. Luke sat back down when he could see that Bo was fine.

"Your abdomen is healing well. You still need the wheelchair when you're out but you can try to move around the house. I'll give you a cane to assist you. Once you feel you can get around with the cane, you won't need the wheelchair. Now, let's see how your lung is healing. Sit up for me." Luke was about to go help his cousin but the doctor gestured for him to stay put. He wanted to gage how much pain Bo was in when he sat up. To Luke's relief, there was very little discomfort on Bo's face. "Excellent." He handed Bo a tube that was attached to a machine. "Cover the mouth piece completely and pinch your nose. I need you to breathe in as much as you can through your mouth and then let it all out completely. Do you understand?" Bo nodded. He did as the doctor instructed. It hurt for Bo to take such a deep breath but it wasn't too bad. The doctor read the result on his monitor. "Your lung is healing very well. I'll say overall you're doing great, Bo." Luke got up and gave Bo his shirt.

"How long until he can move around without any pain at all?" Luke asked the doctor.

"A bullet wound can take up to six months to completely heal," Bo's head shot up, but the doctor held out his palms to calm him, "but that's just for the pain to completely go away. You will probably be walking around without assistance after a few weeks." Bo let a breath of relief.

"I'm going to issue another set of pain medicine. This one is not as strong and shouldn't make you drowsy."

"Thank goodness for that. Getting mighty sick of getting knocked out hours at a time." Bo got off the table with Luke's help and sat in the wheelchair. Dr Garrison handed Luke a prescription.

"Get that filled out at the counter before you leave."

"Thanks, Doc." Bo and Luke each shook the doctors hand and left the room.

Bo leaned back into his seat in Jesse's pick-up. "Finally, at least I can get around the house without any help." He was feeling much happier now that the doc had given him a good report.

Luke was starting to feel bad again. He didn't mean to make Bo feel like a burden. "You know I wouldn't have cared if you still couldn't get around on your own." Bo lifted an eyebrow at his cousin and Luke realised how that sounded, "I mean, I'm glad you're getting better. I just want you to know that you ain't no trouble."

Bo laughed at how uncomfortable Luke looked, "I know what you meant and I'm sorry if I've been such a pain these past couple a weeks."

"Nah, I would've been that way if I was laid up like you. Hell, I would've been worse. You know me..."

"Yeah, I do. Mr Independent." Bo chuckled at the look his cousin gave him. "I'm glad it was me and not you."

Luke frowned at him. "What a stupid thing to say?"

"I mean it, Luke. There's no way I could've taken care of you the way you have with me." Bo smiled at his cousin. "Thanks for always being there for me."

Luke swallowed, trying to control his emotions. That was how it was with the boys. Bo would say and show exactly what he felt, but Luke, if he could hide every emotion he felt he would. The problem was, when Bo was this honest with him, Luke found it near impossible not to open up to him in return. "You know I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else."

"Bet there are days when you wanna ship me off on the next postal run though." Bo said to lighten the mood.

Luke burst out laughing at that. "More days than you think." And just like that it felt as if the dark days are finally fading and very soon the farm would be back to normal with Bo causing a ruckus and the boys jumping Hazzard Creek.

Or so they thought. As Luke and Bo came up to the farm they saw two cars park out front of the house. "Who do you suppose is here?" Bo asked.


	4. Bearer of bad news

**Warning: Un-beta-ed. I apologise for the grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes or any of the characters in the Dukes of Hazzard. I do own the FBI agents though, except for Walden.**

Bo looked at Luke and could see that he was angry. "Don't you recognise the blue car?" Luke asked with a clenched jaw. Bo took a moment to get a good look at it. It did look familiar but he couldn't place it. "FBI ring a bell?" Luke said as he pulled up beside the cars.

"Special Agent Walden." Bo whispered. Luke looked over and could see that Bo was starting to look pale, which made him even angrier. Bo was only just starting to really recover from the shooting and now the FBI are here. "What do you think they're here for, Luke?"

Luke didn't know but he knew he had to reassure his cousin in some way. "Don't worry about it, Bo. They probably just want to ask a few questions so they can close the file on J.J. Carver."

Bo frowned but nodded. "Guess there's only one way to find out."

"I'll go get your wheelchair." Luke got out but Bo stopped him. He held up the cane the doctor had given him.

"Ain't no better time to try this out." Bo said.

"I don't know..." Luke didn't want Bo to over do it.

"You'll be right here to catch me, right?" Bo asked with those big blue eyes.

"Alright, but if I can see that you're struggling, I'm getting that chair out." Luke gave in and Bo gave him a grin. Luke went to Bo's side and helped him out of the pick up. Bo slowly made his way to the house with Luke keeping a light hold of his right upper arm. "Looks like you're doing quite well."

"Yeah, it ain't hurting too bad." Bo replied, getting a little puffed out.

"You gonna make it?"

"Yeah, just help me out a little more." Luke pulled Bo's arm around his shoulder to take more of Bo's weight. "That's good, thanks."

Jesse saw Bo and Luke making their way to the door and quickly opened it for them. "Well, what did the doctor say?" Jesse asked as he let the boys pass him.

"Says Bo's doing great and can start moving around on his feet as long as he uses the cane." Luke answered his uncle, smiling. The smile faded when he saw two FBI agents sitting at the dining table. One of them was Walden. They stood up when Bo and Luke came through the door. "Now, what did we do to earn the pleasure of a visit from the FBI." Luke said, none too friendly as he pulled out a chair and sat Bo down. "You okay, Bo?"

"Yeah, just let me catch my breath." Bo told him as he tried to regulate his breathing.

Luke glared at the two FBI agents. "You two can start telling us why you're here." He took the seat next to Bo and folded his arms.

Agent Walden looked at his partner with a look that told the boys what they were about to say wasn't going to be good. "This is my partner, Special Agent Fitzgerald."

Fitzgerald shook the boys hands, "It's a pleasure to meet the two men who helped put away Carver. Wish I could meet you under better circumstances."

Bo sighed, "Would you just tell us why you're here?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Boys, but Carver and Jo Jo have escaped the federal prison in Atlanta." Luke closed him eyes. Bo's heart started pounding.

"How the hell does someone escape from a federal prison?" Luke was fuming.

"It seems that Carver didn't only put money aside for his daughter, he also kept money aside for himself. He paid off a couple of prison guards to keep his and Jo Jo's cell unlocked at night. They escaped yesterday night. Carver's cellmate told us that he had over heard him telling Jo Jo that the first place they'll be visiting is the Duke farm."

Luke slammed his fist on the table causing everyone to jump, all except Bo who seemed to be in another world. "You trying to tell me that Carver and that monkey that shot Bo are on their way here?"

"I'm sorry, Luke. This was the last thing we wanted to happen." Walden felt bad. He was the one who had asked the Dukes to help them and now, a month later, they were still paying the price.

"Yeah, well being sorry don't cut it. We did more than anyone could've expected. We got you Carver and his associates. We're not going through that again. Bo almost died!" Luke looked over at his cousin and saw that he was as white as a sheet. "Bo?"

Bo looked up from his thoughts, "Think I'm gonna be sick." Luke grabbed a bucket from under the sink and got it under Bo just as Bo's lunch came back up. Throwing up was bad enough, but throwing up with an abdomen wound was hell. Luke rubbed Bo's back as he retched, knowing he was in a lot of pain. "Easy, Bo. Don't want you back in the hospital again." Walden and Fitzgerald exchanged looks. They were feeling even worse now than they already did. When Luke could see that Bo had emptied out his stomach he took the bucket away and grabbed a napkin, giving it to Bo. "Better?"

"No." Bo said as he tried to get the pain to ease off. "Not sure I will be until they get Carver and Jo Jo behind bars again."

"We need to get you and your family to a safe house." Walden told them.

Bo's head shot up. "A safe house?"

"Yes, best way to keep everyone safe until we get Carver again."

"And what happens if you never catch him." Bo asked, looking between the two men, he got his answer. "We ain't leaving the farm unless you can guarantee us that we'll be coming back."

Walden shook his head. "Luke, you want to talk some sense into your cousin here?"

"I would, if I didn't feel the same way. The Dukes have been here for five generations. We ain't about to leave it knowing we may never come back." Luke agreed with Bo. Jesse, who was standing behind his boys, knew the boys were thinking more about him than anything else.

"Now Boys, I know you're doing this for me as well, but I ain't risking your lives and Daisy for this farm. The memories we have here will stay with us forever, but if anything happens to you boys I don't think I can stay here any more, anyhow."

Bo looked up at his uncle with tears in his eyes. "If I knew this would cost us the farm. I wouldn't have agreed to it."

Jesse put a hand on Bo's head and kissed his curls. "Yes, you would, because that's how I raised you boys. We never put our lives before the well fare of this country."

"Yeah, but we already did our part for the country and I, for one, am never going to leave this farm on the account of that cold-blooded criminal, Carver. You want to protect us, you protect us right here on our farm." Luke was more determined than he had ever been.

Fitzgerald shook his head, "You don't understand. We can protect you much better at a safe house. This farm is too big and with too many places Jo Jo and Carver could be coming from. We have orders from the President himself to protect you boys and your family. We can't do that from here. Not with just the two of us."

"Well then you better start callin' in your friends, 'cause you can't make us leave if we don't want to." Jesse wanted to protest but Luke put his hand up to stop him. "We're not leavin' here and that's final." Luke put a hand under Bo's arm. "Come on, Bo. You need to rest. All this talk is wearing you down."

Walden, Fitzgerald and Uncle Jesse watched as the boys made their way to their room. They waited until the door closed before Walden turned back to Jesse. "Mr Duke, you need to convince them that a safe house is the best option."

Jesse shook his head sadly, "I know that look. Luke's more stubborn than a mule when it comes to this family and when he's got his mind set on somethin' not even I can change his mind." Jesse didn't know if he should feel proud or angry. "Nope, I think you two better do as he says and start makin' some calls."

Fitzgerald and Walden looked at each other after Jesse went to feed the farm animals. "What do we do now?" Fitzgerald asked.

"We do what they say, I guess. Boss ain't gonna like this." Walden said as he went to his car to use the car phone.

* * *

In the room, Bo was sitting against the headboard with his legs crossed at the ankles on his bed. Luke was sitting the same way on his own bed. Bo looked over at his cousin to see that Luke was reading his magazine. He wanted to say something but he knew Luke wouldn't like what he had to say.

"Bo, you gonna tell me what's on your mind or are you gonna wait until you burst?" Luke said without looking up from his magazine.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to stay here? I know I said I didn't want to leave but those FBI agents make sense. It's harder to cover the farm from every direction." Bo wasn't worried about himself. He was worried about his family. "It's not that I don't want to stay here. I just don't want any of you getting hurt."

Luke put down his magazine and moved so that he was sitting on the side of the bed, facing his cousin, "I don't want anyone getting hurt either, but do you know what the FBI do if they can't catch the bad guys. They'll make us change our names and move to another state, heck, even another country. They can't protect us for the rest of our lives, so they make us harder to find. I don't know about you, but I like being a Duke. I'm proud of being a Duke. No one has the right to take that away from us."

"I'm proud of being a Duke too, but what's the point of being a Duke when we're six feet under or Uncle Jesse and Daisy are no longer with us. The farm will never be the same if anything happened to any of us." Bo looked over at his cousin, "I won't be the same if anything happened to you."

"Bo..."

"Don't make any promises you can't keep." Bo knew his cousin well enough to know what would come out of Luke's mouth. "I know you wouldn't let anything happen to me, but that also means that you would put yourself in front of a bullet for me and with me barely able to walk, that's probably what would happen."

Luke waited to see if Bo had anything else to say. "Are you finished?"

Bo wiped away his tears and turned away, knowing that his talk hadn't changed Luke's mind. "Yeah, I'm finished."

"Good, because I want you to listen good. I know you're worried about Uncle Jesse and Daisy, so I already have a plan." Luke told him. "Carver doesn't want them, he wants us. They can go with the FBI to a safe house, it'll be better off for them, but if Carver finds out that we are at a safe house as well he won't come out from hiding and we'll never get our lives back." Bo sat up and listened more carefully now. "We can lure him out from hiding and the FBI can get him."

"What if Walden and Fitzgerald don't call for reinforcements?" Bo asked.

Luke smiled, "They'll call. Trust me. Didn't you hear them. The President himself, ordered them to protect us, which means we're priority. They don't want to look bad to the President."

"I hope you're right." Bo still wasn't sure.

"I know I'm right. J.J. Carver will be back behind bars soon. I guarantee it." Luke assured him. "You really should have a nap."

Bo yawned, "Guess I should." He laid down on his side and pulled the covers up to his waist. Luke watched him until his eyes slowly closed. He waited another ten minutes before heading back out to talk to the FBI agents about what he thought and he didn't want Bo hearing it.

* * *

In the kitchen, Fitzgerald was sitting at the table finishing his coffee as Walden came back in after talking to his boss. "What's the verdict?" Fitzgerald asked him.

"Yeah, what is the verdict?" Luke asked from behind him, leaning against the frame. Fitzgerald turned around in his seat.

"Sit down. Guess you should know what's going on?" He told him. Luke took a seat opposite Walden.

"Our boss is sending us another four guys." Walden said and then looked at Luke. "It's not enough to cover the farm."

"Bo and I ain't leaving the farm, but we want you to take Uncle Jesse and Daisy to a safe house." Luke told them.

"Why them and not Bo?" Fitzgerald asked, knowing this man would want his cousin protected.

"Because I don't want to risk Carver and Jo Jo following them and they will definitely follow if Bo is with them. Believe me, if I knew Bo would be a hundred percent safe in a safe house I would make him go as well, but Carver wants me and Bo. We can't risk Jesse's and Daisy's life that way. We made the choice to help you, not Daisy or Jesse." Fitzgerald looked at Luke with admiration. He was impressed with this man's determination to protect his family. He looked at Walden, who just smiled at him.

"I told you about these boys, didn't I?" Walden said.

"That you did." Fitzgerald replied, "We'll have two of the guys that are being sent over to escort your cousin and uncle to the safe house and stay with them, but that means we have two less agents to protect you and Bo."

"We've had people shoot at us before. We can handle it." Luke said confidently, at least he sounded confident. Inside his stomach was doing flips.

"I'm sure you can handle it, but Bo's still recovering from the last time he got shot at." Walden reminded him, "If anything happens and we have to run..."

"You two will protect him." Luke emphasised 'him'. "I can take care of myself." He knew Bo wouldn't like this part of the plan but he had to do whatever he could to keep Bo from harm.

Walden shook his head, "Luke, I know how protective you are of Bo but we can't just leave you in danger." He put his hand up when Luke was about to protest. "There's no point arguing. We are FBI agents. We swore to protect our country and those who live in it, no matter how much you think you can take care of yourself, we are trained for it."

"I know you are, but I've sworn to protect my country as well, I was trained to protect those who can not protect themselves." Luke revealed.

"You were in the marines?" Fitzgerald worked out. "That explains your protectiveness over your family."

"Nah, that came from the way I was brought up. The marine training just made me more effective at it." Luke answered.

"Okay, but if we're letting you do this. You're going to be armed." Walden said.

"Steve, you're going to need to get approval for that." Fitzgerald warned him.

"No need, I can't use any kind of firearm. Bo and I are on probation."

"Luke, we're the FBI. We can get your probation lifted temporarily." Walden said with a little pride.

"You can do that?" Luke was quite impressed when the FBI agents nodded. "Okay, I get a gun, but Bo doesn't."

"You kidding? The kick back from the gun alone would do too much damage to his chest wound." Walden had to be out of his mind to give Bo a gun.

"Glad we agree on that." Luke let out a breath in relief.

"How is he, anyway?" Walden asked.

"Much better. Doctor said he could get around the house with a cane. He's been restricted to a wheelchair until today."

"We've been feeling real bad for what happened to him." Walden had wanted to talk to the boys for a while now.

"We don't blame you. We knew what we were getting ourselves into." Luke went to ease his guilt.

"He's a fighter. I've seen people who don't survive gunshot wounds as bad as his." Fitzgerald said, he found these two men intriguing.

"That's because I have family who won't let me go." Bo said as he slowly made his way to the kitchen. Luke got up but Bo gave him a look that said he could do it, so Luke pulled out a chair instead. "Thanks."

"Thought you were sleeping." Luke was worried Bo heard more than he wanted him to.

"I was, but I rolled over and it hurt enough to wake me up." Bo told him, "but I'm fine now." he added quickly before Luke started checking him over. "What were you talking about?"

"Just about getting Uncle Jesse and Daisy to a safe house." Luke answered quickly before the agents started telling Bo everything. Luke saw Walden and Fitzgerald exchange a look, it was bad luck for Luke that Bo saw it too.

"What's going on?" Bo looked from one to the other until he got to Luke. Luke looked down at his hands. "What aren't you telling me?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about." Luke told him.

Bo sat back and folded his arms, looking very unimpressed. "I didn't know we started keeping things from each other." When Luke didn't say anything, he started getting up from the table. "Okay, if that's the way we're doing things now, I don't need to tell you when I'm in pain or need help."

"Bo, wait!" Luke gave in. He knew that Bo was only saying that to make him talk but that didn't mean he wouldn't actually make good on the threat. "Sit down." Bo did and waited. Luke glared at the Agents, who were trying to hide their smiles. "I'm glad we're amusing you." They both put their hands up in surrender. He looked back at Bo who was waiting patiently. Luke sighed, "Walden's going to issue me a gun."

"You're what?" Bo looked at Walden as if he were an idiot.

"Calm down, Bo. He's lifting my probation temporarily." Luke put a hand on his shoulder.

Bo turned back to Luke, "Why do you need a gun?"

"So I can protect myself." Luke knew not to say that it was so Luke could protect Bo. He would object to it even more if he said that.

Bo swung his head back to Walden and Fitzgerald. "That's your job." They looked away, thinking that they should let Luke explain it all. Bo narrowed his eyes at Luke. "Luuuke." He said his name in a way that made Luke feel like a little boy in trouble.

Luke knew he had to tell Bo what he had asked of Walden and Fitzgerald and he knew Bo wouldn't like it. "I told them that if anything happens they were to protect you." Luke closed his eyes and waited for Bo to blow up. When he heard a chair scrape against the floor, he opened his eyes, to find that Bo was getting up and leaving the kitchen. Luke sighed, "Bo." He looked at the Agents. "You boys wanna help me out here?"

Fitzgerald shook his head, "It was your idea. I'm staying out of it." Luke looked at Walden, but he just shook his head. "I'm with my partner on this one."

Luke got up, "You guys are a real help." He said sarcastically. Luke walked over to his cousin, who hadn't gotten very far and took him by the shoulders. "Will you let me explain?"

"Do I have a choice?" Bo held out his arms to show how helpless he was. "I can't exactly push you out of the way or walk away, can I?"

Luke bowed his head, but kept his hands on Bo's shoulders. He took a deep breath, before looking up again, "The main reason I want them to protect you, is so that I don't have to worry. I can do what I need to do if I know you're safe."

"So what? You're gonna take on Carver and Jo Jo by yourself." Luke was doing a bad job of explaining, "Yeah, that's a real good plan, Luke."

"Look, would you please sit down? It's not good for you to be standing for so long."

"No!" Bo shoved his cousin's hands off him. "Why the heck should you care about me hurting myself when you plan to go and get yourself killed?"

"Bo, I can look after myself." Luke tried to reason.

"Yeah, well that's what I thought too, remember?" Bo asked, "You asked me if I could handle Jo Jo myself and I said 'I think so.'" Bo gave a smirk, "Look at what happened? I know, you don't plan to get yourself killed, Luke, but who the heck does?"

"Bo, you can't get around by yourself and if we need to move fast then you'll need two people to help you. If we need to split up, I want two people with you." Luke explained.

"And why can't one of those people be you?" Bo didn't think he was being unreasonable.

"Because I need to lea..." Luke stopped himself before he could finish his sentence but he knew it was too late.

"You want Fitzgerald and Walden to get me to safety while you lead them away." Bo shook his head. "I have a better idea. When Walden gives you that gun, just shoot me with it. That way you don't have to worry about me and I don't have to watch you get yourself killed!" He turned to walk back to their room when Luke put a hand a his shoulder.

"Bo..." He was shocked when Bo spun around and shook him off causing him to grab hold of the couch to stop himself from falling to the ground in pain. Bo was gripping the couch so hard his knuckles were white. "Bo, would you just let me help you?" He tried to put his hand on Bo's back but Bo having any of it. With the little strength he had left he pushed himself off the couch and tried to move away, but he was in too much pain to even stand. "Bo!" Luke caught him before he hit the ground. He couldn't believe that Bo was still trying to fight him. "Bo, would you stay still!" He laid him on the carpet and sat on Bo's legs to stop him from moving, holding his arms close to his body so that he couldn't stretch his wounds. Luke waited until he could feel Bo losing the fight. Bo closed his eyes in defeat and pain. He let Bo's arms go and ran his hand through his hair, over and over again. Bo breathed in and out with each stroke without even knowing it. Luke let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He was still shocked at Bo's reaction to his plan, but he shouldn't have been. He knew Bo wouldn't approve of it, that's why he didn't tell him about it. Heck, if Bo tried something like that on him, he would've shot Bo himself. "I'm sorry." Luke said. "I should've known how my plan would affect you." Bo finally opened his eyes.

"You can't just think about keeping me safe. How do you think I would feel if you died because of me?" Bo's eyes were starting to water. "Do you know how much I hate it when you tell me you won't let anything happen to me? Because I know it means that you won't look out for yourself."

Luke nodded, "I'm sorry. I'll let Special Agents Fitzgerald and Walden do their job and protect us both."

"You promise."

"Yes, but I don't promise that I won't try and protect you as well. I'm not sure it's possible for me."

Bo nodded, "I'll take it. Now would you get off me?" Luke gave a short laugh, more out of relief than anything else. He got up and helped Bo do the same.

"You do that again and I'll hog tie you to the bed." Luke threatened.

"Don't make suicidal plans behind my back and I won't." Bo returned. Luke sat Bo on the couch and only just realised that they had an audience. Walden and Fitzgerald were looking at them in amazement. They had never seen two people fight like that and then joke around as if nothing happened.

"I've seen brothers that are not as close as you two." Walden envied them. He was close to his brother but these two seemed to have some kind of psychic bond.

"Apart from the four years Luke was in the marines, we've spent our entire lives together. You can ask the towns people. I don't think anyone has seen one of us without the other." Bo turned to look at the Agents. "I plan to keep it that way." He told them. They understood what he meant.

Fitzgerald nodded, "We can't make any promises, but we will do everything in our power to keep you and your family safe."

"Thank you." Bo was really starting to like these two. They were nowhere near as rigid as some of the other FBI agents they've met.

"Do you need your pain medicine?" Luke asked Bo.

"Yeah, thanks." Bo leaned back and closed his eyes. That tantrum he just threw took everything out of him. Luke went to the room to get the meds and then to the kitchen for a glass. By the time he got back Bo was sleeping with his arms folded under his head against the arm of the couch. Luke smiled. He was tossing between leaving him to sleep or waking him to take his meds. He decided he should wake him otherwise he would wake up in pain and with a stiff neck and back. Luke gently shook his shoulder. Bo opened his eyes and looked at Luke with groggy eyes.

"Sorry, didn't know how tired I was." Bo rubbed his eyes.

"Here, take these." Bo swallowed his meds and gave the glass back to Luke. Luke put the glass on the coffee table and handed Bo a pillow. "Lie down and sleep." Bo didn't need to be told twice, making himself comfortable on the couch and falling asleep straight away.


	5. Being Watched

**Warning: Un-beta-ed. I apologise for the grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes or any of the characters in the Dukes of Hazzard. I do own the FBI agents though, except for Walden.**

Two cars pulled up outside the house. Jesse, who was feeding a piglet, put it down and got up. "Must be the reinforcements." He mumbled to himself.

A tall man wearing sunglasses stepped out of the black car, with another man who was about the same height but more built. The other car had another two men. One African American about six feet tall and the other one, who was slight shorter looked Hispanic. He was the one who walked up to Jesse with his hands extended. "I'm Special Agent Carlos Perez." The man said with a slight accent. He gestured to the man next to him, "This is my partner, Special Agent Chris Parker." The tall man wearing glasses, took them off and extended his hand, "Special Agents George Calloway and Martin Jameson."

Jesse shook all their hands, "Jesse Duke." and then started walking towards the house. "Come on. You may as well meet the boys who are responsible for your being here." They each exchanged amused looks. They weren't use to protecting country folks. They could already see they were in for a treat. Fitzgerald and Walden were already standing on the porch waiting for them to come in.

"Nice of you to join us." Walden said as he held the door open for the men to enter.

"Probably should go to the lounge room. The kitchen's a might small for everyone." Jesse said as they all crowded in the kitchen.

Luke walked in when he heard what his uncle said. "Ah sorry, guys. Bo's asleep in there."

"That's fine. We've stayed in smaller places than this, haven't we?" Fitzgerald said as he gestured for his colleagues to take a seat at the table. Luke and Jesse stayed standing as there was no more room.

"It's not a problem, Mr Duke. We're not here on vacation." Perez said. "So what's the plan?"

"Well, first off, we're gonna need two of you to take Mr Duke and his niece to a safe house." Walden said.

"What!" This was the first Jesse had heard of this. "We ain't going to no safe house unless the boys are coming with us." The four agents who had just arrived were confused as well. They were told that the extra men were needed because the Dukes had refused to leave the farm.

"Uncle Jesse, Bo and I would feel better if you and Daisy are out of danger. Carver's after us not you or Daisy." Luke explained.

Jesse glared at Luke. "I have never left you boys when you've needed help and I ain't about to start now."

"Please Uncle Jesse, I don't want you or Daisy getting hurt of the account of a decision me and Bo made." Luke begged.

"Luke Duke, this is my farm and my family, I ain't leaving here unless you and Bo are coming with me and that's final!" Jesse gruffed, and Luke knew he had lost this conversation. Darn it, he's been losing a lot of arguments lately. He was annoyed when he noticed Fitzgerald and Walden trying to not laugh. Their colleagues were just confused.

"I can see where you boys get your spunk." Walden laughed and then explained everything to his colleagues. "You see, Luke had a similar conversation with his cousin and I'm pretty sure that their pretty cousin Daisy would give Luke the same treatment." Luke just continued glaring at him. "So you have a back up plan, Luke?"

"Steve, are you telling me that you've let Luke here, make all the decisions?" Calloway asked.

"That's right, George. You'd be surprised at how stubborn he is." Fitzgerald answered for his partner. "He's a marine. He can take care of himself. Don't forget, he and his cousin were the ones to take down Carver."

Calloway nodded, "Got a point there. So what is the plan?" They all looked to Luke.

Luke shook his head. "My plan got as far as getting Uncle Jesse and Daisy out of here. Now that they're not going, it's up to you boys now. Protection detail is y'all's forte, not mine, but I still get a gun."

"A what!" Jesse screamed.

"Ssssh." Luke poked his head into the lounge room to check if they had woken Bo. "He's still out." He turned back only to face an extremely red-faced Jesse. "Calm down, Uncle Jesse. Agent Walden said he'd lift my probation temporarily." He was really regretting making plans without his family. "Anyway, why don't you guys run through what needs to be done. I'll explain it to Bo and Daisy later."

* * *

The family didn't know that they were being watched from the trees. Carver put down his binoculars and turned to Jo Jo. "We can't wait too much longer. They've already brought in reinforcements. I count six FBI agents in total, plus the Dukes, that make ten. We're going to need to be smart about this." Carver said. "You got the explosives?"

Jo Jo smile was evil. "Got them right here. Be too good a death for them Duke boys though. I want them to suffer."

"They will. Don't you worry, Jo Jo. These explosives are only to stop the FBI's from making any moves. You see, we're going to strap these to ourselves."

Jo Jo frowned. "That sounds like suicide."

"I didn't say we were going to use it. Just scare them. They won't shoot us if they believe we'll trigger the explosive." Carver picked up a device that looked like a small radio. "This is a dead man's switch. If they shoot us, we let go and boom!" Carver laughed. Jo Jo was starting to think his boss was going crazy. "Don't worry, Jo Jo. The Fed won't risk blowing themselves and the Dukes up. They'll have to give up. Then you can have your fun with those boys." Jo Jo smiled at that. He's been waiting to get that Luke Duke for making him look bad in front of Anna Louise. Carver had Bo Duke in his sights. He would make that boy pay for using his daughter the way he did. "We make our move tonight!"

* * *

Daisy came home just before dinner. She was shocked to see so many cars on the farm, but she knew who they belonged to. Jesse had called her up at the Boar's Nest to tell her FBI were at the house. She got out of the car and saw that their were two men near the door. "Hello, ma'am." Daisy found them both quite attractive.

"Howdy," She held out her hand. "I'm Daisy Duke."

"Special Agent Martin Jameson, Ma'am." He shook her hand. She turned to the other man. "Special Agent George Calloway." He told her. She shook his hand and then opened the door.

"Those name's are awfully long for little ol' me. You don't mind if I just call y'all Martin and George, do ya?" Daisy flirted with them.

Jameson grinned while Calloway looked a little uncomfortable, "Not at all, Ma'am."

Daisy gave them her best smile before entering the house. "Daisy, do you mind not flirting with the protection detail?" Luke teased her as she walked in.

Daisy shrugged, "I could get use to this." and then giggled at the look her Uncle was giving her. She gave him a kiss before going to freshen up. She stopped and smiled at her sleeping cousin on the couch. "How long has he been sleeping there?" She asked as she knelt down and gave Bo a kiss on the cheek. He didn't even stir.

"Since about three o'clock. He wore himself out telling me what an idiot I am." Luke confessed.

Daisy laughed, "It's no wonder he's not sleeping all day if that's the case."

Luke glared at her, mockingly which just made her laugh harder, then she sobered up. "You want to tell me what the FBI are here for?"

Luke hesitated before telling her everything that had happened today. Daisy gasped when she was told that Carver and Jo Jo had escaped. "Don't worry, Daisy. The FBI will protect you. They won't let anything happen to us." He hugged his cousin to reassure her. Bo chose to wake up then. He rubbed his eyes and saw that Daisy looked upset.

"Are you okay, Daisy?" Bo asked as he tried to sit up. Luke let Daisy go and helped Bo. Daisy wiped away her tears and made herself smile.

"I'm okay, Bo." She replied, "How are you feeling?"

"Good." Bo took her hand and pulled her down for a hug. "Don't worry about me." He whispered in her ear.

Daisy hugged him tighter, "I can't help it, you're my baby cousin." Bo let her go and gave her a big grin. "I'm gonna go wash up and then help Uncle Jesse get dinner ready. Looks like we'll have to eat outside with all our guests." She left the room.

Special Agents Fitzgerald, Walden, Perez and Parker joined the Dukes for dinner in the back of the house while Calloway and Jameson patrolled the perimeter they had set up. The agents had drawn straws as to who got to eat at the table with the pretty Daisy Duke. "We really appreciate you cooking for us too, Mr Duke."

"Please, call me Jesse and I love cooking so it weren't nothing. I left some aside in the house for Agents Calloway and Jameson." Jesse told them.

"That's real nice of you, Mr...Jesse." Perez said, "They're not exactly pleased to have drawn the short straw." Parker snickered at that.

* * *

Carver and Jo Jo had changed positions so that they could see what the Dukes were doing. "Once they head back in the house, we'll head down. They'll have two teams patrolling the perimeter but that won't be a problem for us." Jo Jo cracked his knuckles in anticipation. "Put on the vest." Carver ordered as he put his on. "Remember, don't press that button until we get within the farm."

"Yes Sir, Mr Carver."

* * *

"Jesse, that was the best meal I've had since my mama passed away." Walden said as he wiped his mouth.

"Yep, you boys are lucky to get this assignment. My Uncle Jesse is the best cook in all three counties." Bo boasted. The FBI agents shook their heads, smiling. They couldn't believe that this was the man that was shot twice just over a month ago and was now joking while the man who had shot him was coming after him and his family.

Agents Fitzgerald and Walden got up. "We better relieve Calloway and Jameson so they can eat. Thanks again, Jesse." Daisy started clearing the table with Luke's help while Bo got up and slowly made his way back into the house.

"Do you need some help, Bo?" Perez asked him.

Bo turned back to him, "I'm okay, thanks." He smiled, he was really starting to like these guys. Bo could only hope that none of them got hurt because of him neither. Luke followed Bo inside and put the dishes into the sink. He looked at the CB as a thought came to him. He turned it on and turned the volume down. Maybe if they got into any trouble, someone would hear them and get help. It was a longshot but it was worth a try.

Calloway and Jameson were having their dinner in the kitchen while the other four agents patrolled the farm. Everything was going fine when Fitzgerald heard movement behind the barn. He gestured to Walden that he was going to check it out. Walden watched as Fitzgerald drew his gun and disappeared around the barn. Fitzgerald reappeared a minute later with his gun still drawn, walking backwards, slowly. Walden frowned and drew his gun. He was about to call for Perez and Parker when they came around the corner of the house in the same fashion as his partner. Thirty seconds later he saw why. Carver came out from behind the barn while Jo Jo came around the corner of the house. Each of them were wearing a vest with explosives. "Don't do anything stupid. Jo Jo and I are strapped with enough explosives to turn this farm into a crater." Carver warned them. "Now, I want y'all to head on inside and put your guns on the table." Walden and Fitzgerald exchanged looks. They knew they didn't have a choice.

"Better do as he says." Walden said and back up the steps of the house.


	6. Nothing Luke can't handle

**Warning: Un-beta-ed. I apologise for the grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes or any of the characters in the Dukes of Hazzard. I do own the FBI agents though, except for Walden.**

Calloway and Jameson had just finished their dinner when Walden walked through the door. The Dukes were in the lounge room, talking. Calloway and Jameson were about to draw their weapons when Waldon gestured them to stop and back away. They moved into the lounge room and stood in front of the Dukes. Luke got up when Calloway and Jameson came in. "What's going..." but Calloway put a finger up to tell him to keep quiet. Jesse grabbed Daisy and stood with his back to the mantelpiece, while Luke stood near Bo. They couldn't see what was going on because the Agents were blocking their view. Walden put his gun on the table and so did his partner and colleagues.

All of you into the lounge room. Luke's eyes widen when he saw what Carver and Jo Jo were wearing. Jesse pulled Daisy closer. "Hello, Luke, Bo." Carver said when he had everybody where he wanted them. Carver had picked up one of the guns and was now pointing it at them. He pulled out some rope from his pocket and threw it at Fitzgerald. "You, tie your colleagues up and then toss me their cuffs. After that you can cuff your hands behind your back." Fitzgerald glared at him before he did as he was told. Carver looked over at Luke and Bo. "Do you know what I do to people who betray me?" Luke just glared at him. "I make their family watch as I tear them apart bit by bit and then I kill them as well."

"You touch one hair on their heads and prison will be the least of your problem." Luke threatened.

"Oh I'm real scared. You forget, boy. I'm the one with the gun." Carver said. "And don't try anything heroic. If I let go of this trigger...kaboom! Now sit down next to your cousin there and shut up!" Luke sat down on the couch next to Bo. Fitzgerald cuffed his own hands behind his back. "Good job, now sit down on the floor there, all of you." He picked up the cuffs and tossed two of them to Daisy and Jesse. "Cuff your hands behind your back and then sit yourself down in those two chairs and get ready for a show." Carver gave an evil smile. He waited for them to sit down before turning his full attention to the boys who had brought him down. "Now, let's have some fun. He put the gun down on the table. "Jo Jo, give me your trigger." Jo Jo carefully handed his trigger to Carver. "Cuff blondie to that door handle." Luke got up and stood in front of Bo in a last attempt to protect his cousin. Jo Jo punched him in the gut causing him to double over.

"Luke!" Bo pulled his cousin onto the couch. He wanted to see if Luke was okay when he was roughly pulled away causing his injuries to flare up again, but he wasn't about to let Jo Jo and Carver know how much he was hurting. Jo Jo shoved him into Daisy's bedroom door and then pushed him to the ground. He cuffed Bo's hand and then pulled it up and attached the other end to the door handle, leaving Bo to sit there with his back against the door.

"I'm going to break your cousin." Jo Jo sneered in his face. Bo spat in his face in anger. Jo Jo wiped it off and punched him across the face before getting up and going over to cuff Luke's hands behind his back. He punch Luke in the gut one more time just because he enjoyed it causing Luke to fall to his side on the couch.

"Luke!" Bo called, "Yeah, you're a big man, Jo Jo. You can't take us one on one so you have to tie us up. Did you even check this guy's credentials before you hired him, Carver?" Luke knew Bo was trying to get their attention off him.

"Bo, don't." He grunted when he got his breath back and sat up, but it was too late. Carver knelt in front of Bo.

"So you think you can use my daughter and get away with it?" Bo gasped when Carver grabbed him be the hair and knocked it against the door. "I'm going to make you pay for hurting her."

"Don't kid yourself, Carver. You're doing this because your pride is hurt. Don't use Mary-Beth as an excuse." Bo continued to anger Carver.

"Leave him alone, Carver! It was my idea to help the FBI." Luke was trying desperately to get Carver's attention on him, but all it earned him was a punch across the face from Jo Jo.

Carver slammed Bo's head against the door again. "Don't you dare say my daughter's name after what you did to her."

"You did it to her." Bo looked him in the eye in defiance, "You hurt her by doing what you did. If you really loved her, you wouldn't be here, you would be by her side, taking care of her. Instead you're here because you were taken down by two hayseeds and you want revenge." Carver's eyes were on fire. He let Bo's head go.

"You're going to regret that." Carver hissed as he pulled open Bo's shirt to reveal the wounds. They were no longer bandaged but they still looked bad. Carver smiled as he looked at them, but Bo refused to show any fear. The FBI agents were fuming at what they were about to be witness to. Daisy had tears running down her face as did Jesse, but they knew there was nothing they could do. "That must've hurt. Tell me, did it hurt as much as this!" Bo screamed as Carver pushed the heal of his hand into the would on his abdomen. He tried to push Carver away with his free hand but there was no strength behind. Bo could hear Luke, Daisy and Jesse screaming his name. He wanted to look at Luke to tell him not to worry but he couldn't even do that. His screaming died down to soft sobs as Carver released the pressure. Carver looked over at Luke, who was being held against the couch by Jo Jo. "Don't worry. You'll get your turn."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Cooter's farm, Cooter was playing poker with his cousin's L.B and B.B Davenport. Cooter was clearing out his cousins when a heart wrenching scream came over the CB, causing all three to freeze. Cooter bolted to the CB and could hear Luke yelling his cousin's name as the screaming continued. "Dukes are in trouble." Cooter changed the channel to the Sheriff's channel. "Breaker one, breaker one. This here is Crazy Cooter calling the Sheriff, you gotcha ears on? Come back" Cooter rolled his eyes when he heard fumbling on the other end.

"_This is Sheriff Rossssco P. Coltrane. What do you want, Cooter? The Sheriff's channel is for emergencies only...gjit...come back."_

"This is an emergency, Rosco. The Dukes are in trouble and you need to get over there now! Come back."

"_Oh piddly diddly, those Dukes are probably causing the trouble."_

"Rosco! I heard a scream over the CB and it sound like Bo was hurting real bad, so you better get over there right now."

"_Oh you and those Dukes are in cahoots. Why should I believe you?"_

"Dang it, Rosco. Fine, if our sheriff department won't do anything I will, but I'm warning you Rosco, if anything happens to any of the Dukes, I'll make sure the entire town knows it was because the Sheriff didn't answer a call for help! I'm gone!" Cooter slammed the CB down and went to get his shotgun, only to see that L.B and B.B already had them, ready to go. Cooter grinned and grabbed his gun. "Let's go. We have some Dukes to save." Cooter lead the way.

* * *

"Aaaaah!" Bo screamed again as Carver punched him in the injury. Bo was breathing hard, sweat dripping off him like a tap.

"Why don't you be a man and take on someone who can defend himself?" Luke yelled at him, who was bleeding at the mouth from the abuse he was getting from Jo Jo.

Carver looked over at him. "I would love to, but I promised Jo Jo, here, that he could take you, while your cousin was all mine." Carver lifted Bo head up by the hair. He was barely conscious now. "I'll let you rest for now while Jo Jo has fun with your cousin."

Bo opened his eyes, "no, leave...hi...lone..." He didn't even have the strength to talk. Carver just laughed as let Bo head fall back to his chest.

Jo Jo handed Carver his trigger again so that he could be free to pound Luke into a pulp. He picked Luke up by the shirt and punched him across the face. Sending him over the back of the couch. Jo Jo walked around to pick him up again only to get sent flying backwards as Luke pushed him hard with both his legs. Luke expertly rolled backwards, getting his arms in front of him and onto his feet in one smooth movement. Now that Jo Jo didn't have the trigger and Carver couldn't let go of the triggers, Luke was free to do what he wanted, even without his hands cuffed. Jo Jo finally got back on his feet and charged at Luke with his head down like the bull that he was, but Luke just stepped out of the way and hooked his hands over Jo Jo's head and pulled back, choking him. Carver saw that the situation was getting out of hand but both his hands were tied, figuratively. Luke saw that Carver was trying to work out what to do and saw him lock his eyes on Bo. He dragged Jo Jo over to Bo so that they were effectively blocking Carver's path to his cousin. Luke smiled as he could feel Jo Jo losing consciousness. "I thought you were smart, Carver. I guess coming up with the plans and actually implementing them are two different things. You should've hired some goons to do your dirty work."

"Let him go, or I'll let these go." Carver threatened.

"Go ahead. Blow us up. Blow yourself up. My family, these Agents are willing to die for our country. Are you willing to die, Carver?" Luke called his bluff.

Over near the mantelpiece, Calloway finally saw the opening he needed. He and his colleagues had been free for a while now but they couldn't risk getting everyone blown up. Now that Luke had Carver's attention, he could make his move. He looked over at his partner and nodded. They got up slowly. Luke could see what they were doing and knew he had to keep Carver's eyes on him. Jo Jo had already lost consciousness so he dropped him. Luke didn't want to kill Jo Jo, just take him out of the picture.

"You're hopeless, Carver. Here you are, the great J.J. Carver, whose name scares even the FBI and you got beaten by two country boys." Luke could see that he was getting to Carver.

"You shut up! The only reason you got me was because you used my daughter!" Carver yelled back, still keeping hold of both triggers.

"Oh, will you stop hiding behind your daughter? Don't forget, you're the one who convinced us to take the job. You brought us into your home and if you weren't so arrogant you would've listened to Jo Jo here when he told you we were bad news." Luke smiled as Calloway and Jameson sneaked right up behind Carver. "Just like how you're too arrogant now to keep an eye on your other hostages." Luke saw the penny drop but it was too late. Calloway and Jameson grabbed his arms and fist to keep the trigger pressed, pushing him on his back and holding him there. Parker got up and grabbed the gun on the coffee table, pointing it at Carver, point blank.

"Go ahead, Carver. Give me an excuse." He dared. Carver knew he was beat and allow the Agents to take the triggers off him. "Word of advice. Next time keep your hands free so you can tie up your hostages yourself. You really think my colleague would tie us up tight. Luke's right. You are arrogant." Walden was unlocking the cuffs on his partner, Daisy and Jesse, while Luke knelt down in front of his cousin, who wasn't even aware of what had just happened. Luke gently lifted Bo's head up. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Luke?" Bo could barely get the word out.

Luke gave his cousin a smile. "I'm here, Bo. We got Carver again. We did it." Luke watched as Bo smiled before losing consciousness. "Bo!" Luke pat his cheek. "Bo!" Fitzgerald came over to him and uncuffed Bo, wincing at the damage the cuff had done. He then turned to uncuff Luke.

"Your uncle called for an ambula..." He was cut off by the door getting kicked in.

* * *

Cooter and his cousin arrived at the farm. He was surprised to see Rosco pulling up behind him. "Thought you said you didn't believe me" Cooter hissed at him.

"Yes, well, I...um...am the Sheriff and I just came to prove to you that I was right."

"Whatever makes you do your job, Rosco." Cooter pointed to the front door. "You two go in the front door." Cooter said, "Me and Rosco will go in the side door."

"Now you see here, Cooter. I'm the Sheriff so that means I give the orders...kiew kiew." Rosco chuckled, "Now...you two go in the front door." He ordered B.B and L.B. "And Cooter and I will go in the side." Rosco looked very proud of himself. Cooter rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Rosco!" He pulled him around the house and that was as far as their planning went. Cooter kicked in the door at the same time L.B and B.B barged through the front door, all screaming, hoping to scare the people who were hurting their friends. To say they were shocked to find six guns pointed at them was an understatement.

"Rosco! Cooter Davenport! You put your guns down!" Jesse growled and turned to the other two Davenports. "Those goes for you two as well!" Rosco, Cooter, L.B and B.B did as they were told. The FBI agents lowered their weapons. "Make yourselves useful and get these two gentlemen some duct tape." He pointed to Calloway and Jameson who were still hold the triggers with one hand and their gun with the other. L.B went to the pantry to find the duct tape. Daisy was shaking so Jesse didn't want to leave her side.

"I heard him scream." Cooter told Luke as he knelt down next to his friend. Luke nodded. It was good to know that even if it didn't work out, his back up plan would've worked...maybe. Luke had Bo leaning against him. Bo's wound had started bleeding again. Fitzgerald was holding a handkerchief against it.

"Hang in there, Bo. Help's on it's way." Luke whispered as he hugged his cousin tighter against him.

There was nothing Cooter could do so he got up and glared at the two men lying on their stomach with their hands cuffed behind their backs. "Who are these guys?"

"They're the ones who shot Bo in Capital City." Daisy told him from where she was sitting. Cooter's eyes widened. He wanted to give them a good beating but one look at the Parker's face and he knew he wouldn't be allowed.

"I would let you pound him, but then I would have to arrest you." Parker extended his hand to Cooter, "Special Agent Chris Parker."

"Cooter Davenport." Cooter could swear that Parker was trying to not laugh.

"So did you plan that entrance?" Cooter just glared at him and despite what had just happened, almost everyone laughed. Perez walked over to Rosco who was still standing in shock at what he was seeing.

"So you're what this town calls a Sheriff?" Perez asked.

"Oooh, that's right." Rosco's shoulders were bouncing in excitement at talking to an FBI agent. "I'm Sheriff Rossscoo Peeeee Coltrane!"

Perez looked him up and down and raised an eyebrow. "Well, you're definitely one of a kind." Snickers could be heard around the room.

"Ooooh! Kiew kiew." He chuckled thinking he got a compliment from the FBI, "Do you mind putting that down in writing so I can show my little fat buddy?"

"Sure, I'll have an official letter with the FBI letter head sent to your office." Perez shook his head and stepped away from the strange man.

"Oh goodie!" Rosco rubbed him hand together, not hearing the sarcasm.

Fitzgerald looked at Luke, who was not even listening to the antics around him. "Looks like you didn't need a gun after all. You did real good."

"A lot of good it did for Bo." Luke wasn't about to celebrate when his cousin could still die.

"His bleeding is already slowing. He didn't lose that much blood. I'm sure he'll be fine. Bo just passed out from the pain." Fitzgerald tried to reassure Luke but he knew that the only person who could do that was unconscious in his arms. Bo groaned causing Fitzgerald to shake his head and smile. Of course Bo would wake up when his cousin needed him most.

"Bo?" Luke looked down but he couldn't see his cousin's face.

"He's awake." Fitzgerald told him.

Luke let out a long breath and kissed the top of Bo's head. Any other time, he would never do that in front of anyone but he just needed his cousin to know that he was there. "You're going to be fine, Bo. Uncle Jesse called for an ambulance."

"No hospital." It was so soft that Fitzgerald only just caught it. Luke chuckled. If Bo could protest, it meant he was fine.

"Did he seriously say 'no hospital'?" Fitzgerald thought Bo was delirious.

"Yeah, he hates the hospital. If you ever find yourself at Mercy General, ask Dr Whitler about Bo. He'll tell you how much Bo hates the hospital." Luke smiled as he remembered the day Bo was discharged. It seemed so long ago, but it was only just over a month since that day.

"Oookaaay." Fitzgerald said, these boys really were strange.

"Paramedics are here!" Walden called out from the front door, holding it open for them. "Straight through there." He pointed them over to Bo.

"We'll take over, Sir." Fitzgerald moved out of the way so the paramedics could help Bo, but Luke wasn't budging. "Sir, we need you to move." Fitzgerald put a hand on Luke's shoulder.

"They'll take care of him, Luke."

"I don't doubt that." Luke told him, "But he's the one that won't let me go." Fitzgerald frowned and then noticed that Bo had a good grip on Luke's shirt.

"You guys are going to need to work around him." Fitzgerald told them and when they tried to protest, "Trust me, it's easier to work around him then try to pry him loose from his cousin."

The paramedics weren't happy but they trusted the FBI agent. "Can you at least get him to lie down?" One of them asked Luke. Luke nodded and lowered his cousin to the floor before pulling his shirt out of his hand and giving him his hand instead.

"They're the good guys, so don't give them any trouble." Luke told him. Bo listened and let the paramedics poke and prod him before taping a gauze on the wound. Agent Calloway and Jameson came through the side door with a gurney.

"Thank you." One of the paramedics said as they loaded Bo onto it.

Parker and Perez came up to them. "We're going to get Carver and Jo Jo back to the federal prison in Atlanta before he gets transferred to the U.S Penitentiary in Alabama where he'll stay in the maximum security ward. He won't be bothering you ever again." Perez promised.

Parker pat Bo's leg. "It was a pleasure meeting you and your family, Bo."

Bo lifted his hand and Parker took it. "Thank you." Perez and Parker said their good byes and left the farm with Carver and Jo Jo securely in the back of their car. The paramedics loaded Bo into the ambulance with Luke riding with him. Jesse stayed because he needed to wait for a bomb squad to disable the vests before they could remove it. Jesse sent Cooter and his cousins home, as well as Rosco, thanking them for coming to the rescue, even if they were a minute or two too late. "Call me about Bo." Cooter had yelled from his truck. The bomb squad made a quick job of the vest and were gone ten minutes after they had arrived. Jesse was relieved to have the bomb away from his farm. He looked over to see Calloway talking to Daisy.

"You're safe now, Ma'am." He told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Carver won't be hurting you or your family again."

"When Bo screamed, I couldn't move. I wanted to go to him but I was so scared I couldn't move." Daisy was trying to not break down in tears. "I should've done something. If it was Bo he would've done something. Bo would never let anything happen to me."

"Ma'am, there was nothing you could've done. Carver was holding a bomb. If you had attacked him, we would've been blown up." Calloway reassured her, but when Daisy wasn't convinced he changed tactics. "Ma'am, did you see any of us, FBI agents, doing anything when Carver was torturing your cousin?" Daisy looked at him and shook her head. Calloway smiled, "That's because there was nothing we could've done. We were free for about half an hour but we couldn't do anything. Your hands were cuffed behind your back. I may not know you very well but the short time I've spent at this farm, I've learned that Dukes don't sit back and do nothing if they could do something. I have faith that if you could've helped your cousin without getting anybody killed, you would've."

Daisy looked into the eyes of this man she barely knew and saw that he meant every word. She wiped away her tears and nodded. "Thank you and the name's Daisy." She hugged him around the neck. Calloway was shocked but returned the hug. He turned his head to see Jesse and his partner watching them. His partner just shook his head in envy. Jesse mouthed 'thank you' to him. He wasn't sure he could've done a better job at helping his niece. Calloway smiled back.

Walden and Fitzgerald came back into the house after calling their boss to tell him they got Carver and Jo Jo. He came up to Jesse. "Our boss wants us back in Atlanta by tomorrow morning, so we should head off, but if you don't mind, we wanted to see how Bo is before we leave." Waldon said

Jesse nodded. "He would appreciate that."

"We'll drive you up there and then drop you back off before we leave. I don't think you or your niece are up to driving." Fitzgerald said. Jesse agreed. He rode with Fitzgerald and Walden while Daisy went with Calloway and Jameson. He chuckled when he saw Calloway open the front passenger door for Daisy, forcing his partner to sit in the back. Jesse shook his head. Six handsome FBI agents in the house, Daisy was bound to pick up one of them.

* * *

At the hospital Luke was holding an icepack on his lip as he waited for news on Bo. Dr Garrison came up to him. "He's fine." Was the first words that came out of his mouth, knowing how worried Luke over his cousin. Luke lowered the ice pack and stood. "The wound had reopened but it wasn't deep and had already stopped bleeding when he got here. I've cleaned it and stitched it back up. I've given him a mild sedative for the pain. He's asleep right now but will probably wake up soon. Once he's up you can take him home, but come back in about a week so I can take the stitches out. I've already signed the discharged papers"

"Thank you, Doc. Which room is he in?"

"He's in room 101." Dr Garrison told him. Luke gave the doctor the ice pack and then set off. The doctor looked at the ice pack and just shook his head. He gave it to a passing nurse before making his last round for the night.

Luke entered room 101 to find Bo asleep in his jeans. His shirt was hanging over the chair next to the bed. Luke took in the damage done to his cousin. He fingered the bandage on the left of his abdomen and then at the dressing on his wrist where the cuffs had bit into Bo's hand. Luke rubbed his own wrist. It wasn't as bad as Bo's but they were red. He sat on the edge of the bed and put a hand to Bo's cheek. Gently stroking it with his thumb. "I wanted to kill Carver when he was hurting you. I've never felt that angry or scared since Vietnam. God, I couldn't understand how you would've felt when I was away all those years, but now I know, because I think I felt it for a split second there, I was so scared for your life. I felt so helpless. I never want to feel that way again and I never want you to feel that way again. I know why you hate when I promise I won't let anything happen to you now. I understand how scared you get when I put myself in danger for you. I can't promise that I won't do it again, because you are the most important person in my life, but I will promise that I will look out for both of us, not just you."

Bo stirred. "Hey Bo." Luke smiled as Bo opened his eyes.

"You really mean that?" Bo didn't hear everything Luke had said but he heard the last part.

"I don't make promises I can't keep." Luke said.

"Thanks, Luke." It was more than what Bo could ever hope for, to know that Luke won't risks just for him. Luke finally understood that looking out for Bo also meant that he had to look out for himself.

There was a knock at the door before it opened and Jesse walked in followed by Daisy and four FBI Agents. Jesse walked over to Bo and gave him a kiss on the head. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he made way for Daisy to give Bo a kiss and a hug.

"A little sore, but it ain't too bad." Bo told him.

"Doc says he can go home now." Luke added.

Bo was surprised, "He did?"

Luke grinned, "Yep, he's signed the discharge papers already."

"Then what am I still doing here?" Bo went to get up but winced when it irritated the stitches.

"Take it easy, Bo. Let me help you." Luke helped Bo to sit up and then helped him with his shirt. Walden wheeled over the wheelchair. "Thanks." Luke eased Bo into the chair.

"Hey, what are you boys still doing here?" Bo was quite surprised to see that the FBI was still here. He thought they were leaving.

"Parker and Perez had to get Carver and Jo Jo back to the prison, but we still have time, so we thought we'll come to see how you were." Fitzgerald answered.

"You guys are very different to other FBI agents. Luke, I think we managed to get the six nicest FBI agents in the U.S of A to come to Hazzard." Bo grinned as the FBI agents looked at him with amused expressions.

"Excuse him, I think he's still a little out of it from the sedative the doctor gave him." Luke said as he wheeled Bo out.

"Hey!" Bo complained.

"But that don't mean he's not right." Luke said quickly, making them laugh.

* * *

Fitzgerald helped Luke to get Bo inside the house and settled him on the couch. It was time to say good-bye to their new friends. Calloway was getting his own private good-bye from Daisy outside on the porch. "It was a pleasure working with you and your family, Mr Duke." Walden shook Jesse's hand. "I've never had a more enjoyable protection assignment." Jameson agreed as he too shook Jesse's hand.

Fitzgerald was shaking Luke's hand. "What you did today was incredible? I've never seen anyone handle themselves the way you do. We really didn't need the extra reinforcement."

"Yeah, well, better safe than sorry. Anyway, if it wasn't for you guys, there was no way I could've gotten the triggers away for Carver." Luke knew it was the truth, "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome." Fitzgerald turned to Bo on the couch. "I have never met a more resilient man. You have been through so much and still you come out of it like it was nothing. I've seen men come out of less traumatic experiences very different, but you don't seem phased at all." Fitzgerald was amazed at the man in front of him.

Bo shrugged, "I don't see the point in dwelling on what happened, especially when nobody's hurt. Uncle Jesse always said that things happen for a reason and I think this happened so that we all could meet."

Fitzgerald just shook his head. "Don't try and figure him out. I've known him his whole life and I can't understand how he does it either." Luke told him with just a little bit of pride in his voice.

"I think I might take your advice on that. Bo Duke will just have to be a mystery to me."

Bo leaned back and grinned, "That's one of the things that makes me so appealing to the ladies." He ducked when Luke swiped at him.

Fitzgerald laughed and held out his hand to Bo. "It really was a pleasure working with you. If you are ever in Atlanta, call us. We would like to return the hospitality you all have extended to us."

Bo shook his hand. "Thank you. You're always welcome at the Duke farm, Agent Fitzgerald."

"It's Jason. My friends call me Jason."

"Thank you, Jason." Bo grinned. They all exchanged good byes before the Agents got in their cars and left for Atlanta.

"I'm going to miss them." Daisy said as she walked back in the house with Luke's arm around her.

"You going to miss them or just Agent Calloway." Luke teased, earning him a slap from Daisy. He rubbed his arm as he walked up to his cousin. "Come on, Bo. It's really late and you need to sleep."

"That's right, Cooter. Bo's fine and is home. You can come over tomorrow morning to see him for yourself. I'm gone." Jesse could be heard from where they were sitting.

Bo smiled. He felt like the luckiest man alive, with his family and friends like Cooter and his cousins and then meeting people like Walden and Fitzgerald and their colleagues. He couldn't complain about his life, it was good and he could feel it going back to normal.


	7. Epilogue

**Warning: Un-beta-ed. I apologise for the grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes or any of the characters in the Dukes of Hazzard. I do own the FBI agents though, except for Walden.**

Epilogue:

One month later...

Bo, Luke, Daisy and Jesse were all sitting at the dinner table. They were having a family meeting. In the middle of the table was a cheque for ten thousand dollars. Bo looked at it and scratched his head. "Can't we just put it towards the farm's mortgage, Uncle Jesse." This was giving him a headache. He wanted to get this over with because Luke had promised to take him out in the General Lee. It would be the first time in the General since Jo Jo had shot him in Capital City and he could barely contain the excitement.

"I already told you, Bo. We can pay off the mortgage the way we always do, with hard work, the same way we've been doing for generations." Jesse told him.

"Come on, Uncle Jesse. Bo's right, we can at least put some of it into the mortgage." Luke pleaded.

"I agree, Uncle Jesse. We agreed that this would be a family decision, now we've decided, are you going back on your word?" Daisy grinned, knowing she got him. Bo and Luke were impressed with her.

"You ain't just a pretty face, are you?" Bo complimented her.

Jesse didn't like being ganged up on, but he knew they had him this time. "Alright. I'll put half of it into the mortgage."

Bo slapped the table, "Excellent, the rest can be donated to the county orphanage." He looked around the table to see if anyone would object.

"That sounds fine to me." Luke seconded.

"Me too." Daisy said.

"Well, if you're all in agreement then it's decided. Five thousand to the mortgage and five thousand to the orphanage. I'll go the bank and arrange it."

"Whoooo, thank goodness for that. That cheque was giving me a headache. Let's go, Luke!" He was about to get up but Jesse stopped him.

Jesse stood at the door. "Aah kids? Don't celebrate just yet. We have visitors."

Luke turned in his chair while Bo leaned to the side to try and see pass his uncle. Jesse opened the door and moved aside to let them in. Luke wasn't happy. Neither was Bo, Daisy however, kept looking behind the two men that had just walked in to see if anyone else was coming. Daisy pouted, she's not happy as well. Jesse stood at the door and just watched. He prayed that they weren't about to get bad news.

"I was hoping to get a friendlier welcome." Walden said.

"You'll get it when you tell us Carver and Jo Jo are still in jail." Luke said from his seat.

Fitzgerald smiled, "Carver and Jo Jo are still in jail."

"Well then, nice to see you again." Bo got up and shook their hands. Luke did the same. Daisy got up and hugged them, even though she wished another FBI agent was here.

"George told us to tell you he really misses you and he'll come down in a couple of weeks on annual leave for a visit." Walden whispered in her ear when she hugged him. Luke and Bo looked at her when she squealed in delight. Fitzgerald just laughed.

"I'm guessing she just got news about a very Special Agent." Bo looked at Fitzgerald for a confirmation. Fitzgerald nodded. "Sit down, Jason and tell us what brought you boys back to Hazzard already." Fitzgerald took a seat, but Walden remained standing near Jesse, smiling. He was glad they were bearers of good news this time.

"We have the pleasure of handing you this, on behalf of the FBI, as a thank you for helping put away Carver for a second time." Fitzgerald took a piece of paper from his pocket and put it on the table. Bo looked at it, no, more like glared at it.

"Dang it! We only just got rid of the last one!" Bo folded his arm and leaned back looking frustrated.

Walden and Fitzgerald looked at each with raised eyebrows. "That wasn't the reaction I was expecting." Walden said.

"Tell me about it." Fitzgerald agreed.

"Don't mind him, boys. He's just ornery from all the thinking he had to do this morning." Jesse gruffed, "Bo, that ain't no way to treat our guests."

"Aaw, Uncle Jesse! You're still holding the cheque they gave us last time." Bo pouted, making Luke laugh which just earned him a glare from Bo.

"You still have that cheque? We sent that out over a month ago!" Walden said incredulously.

"We only just figured out what to do with it, so Uncle Jesse was just about to go and get the cheque cleared." Luke explained.

"You Dukes ever heard of a bank?" Fitzgerald couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You boys ever heard of J.D. Hogg?" Bo returned.

Walden and Fitzgerald shook their heads. Luke sat forward and rested his forearms on the table. "J.D Hogg owns most of the county, including the bank. He is the most money hungry, fat man in the country, and the man who has been trying to swindle our farm from under us for as long as I can remember. For a Duke, putting money in the bank is the same as putting it in the trash can."

"You can't be serious." Walden said dead-panned.

"Heck, he was here the day I got home from Mercy General to give me _ideas_ on how to _invest _it." Bo sighed, "Now we have another cheque to give me a headache." He frowned at the offending piece of paper on the table. "Uncle Jesse, think we can donate this one as well?"

"Wait a minute, you're donating ten thousand dollars and now you want to donate another five thousand." Fitzgerald was starting to think this family walked the fine line between being nice and being stupid. "Call me crazy, but you guys aren't in the best situation right now."

"Uncle Jesse won't put it all towards the mortgage because he wants to work it off like we've been doing for generations, so only five thousand is going into the mortgage." Daisy explained and Jesse nodded fiercely.

"Ever think why you're still paying it off after generations?" Fitzgerald shook his head and then just shrugged, "It's your reward. Do with it what you will."

Luke looked at Bo's down face, you would think he was told that he owed money not got given it. "How about we donate a couple of thousand, put a thousand for any repairs we may need into the General Lee," Jesse grinned at that, "Put a thousand towards the mortgage and leave the rest for rainy days." Bo looked at Jesse, hopefully.

Jesse slowly nodded, "I think I like that idea. Daisy?" Bo looked at Daisy, excited, but then got worried when Daisy looked undecided.

"I don't know..." Daisy said looking as if she was thinking really hard and then burst out laughing at Bo face, "Of course I agree!" She said pushing at Bo's shoulder.

"Whooo, you really gave me a scare, Daisy." Then he slapped the table and got up, handing Jesse the cheque. "Luke! Let's go!"

"Where are you boys off to?" Walden asked and then regretted it when the boys looked at each other, with the same mischievous look. "Why do I feel like I just made a big mistake?" He asked his partner.

"You want to ride in the General Lee with us?" Bo asked. Walden and Fitzgerald looked unsure. "Come on, FBI agents go on car chases every day. What can two country boys do compared to that?"

"Correction, two NASCAR country boy, champions." Walden pointed out.

Luke decided to change tactics. "You boys afraid?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Luke was racing the car towards the creek. "Ah Luke? The bridge is out!" Fitzgerald leaned forward from the back seat to point out the fact.

Bo grinned, "We were counting on that. Brace yourselves!"

"You boys are crazy!" Walden said as he braced himself against he front seat and the ceiling.

"Hold on, Bo!" Luke called before the General hit the ramp and went flying. "YEEEEEHAAAW!" They landed with a thump and Luke immediately looked over at his cousin to see if the landing had caused any pain for Bo. The big grin on Bo's face said it all. "Can we do that again?"

"NO!" Luke and Bo laughed at their new friends' reaction. Luke started the car to get them home, much to the relief of two FBI agents.

The end!


End file.
